bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense 8
Bloons TD 8 is a new game in the Bloons TD series. Most remains the same from previous Bloons TD ''games but with new things such as tracks, towers, Bloons, and heroes. The gameplay and goal of the game is to prevent Bloons from reaching a track's exit by placing towers to pop them. The game costs $3.99, $9.99 or $19.99 and runs on multiple platforms listed on the infobox to the right. The game was released on ''September 4, 2023, requires 1080p and 60fps. Towers Primary Dart Monkey Throws a dart at nearby Bloons. Low range and pierce but cheap. ($200) Boomerang Thrower Hurls a boomerang in a curved path. Slow firerate but high pierce and range. ($400) Tack Shooter Shoots tacks in a circle around the tower. Fast firing but short range ($350) Bomb Shooter Fires a bomb that explodes upon impact. Slow firerate but high pierce and range. ($600) Ice Monkey Freezes and pops Bloons within its short blast radius. Slow firerate but high potential damage. ($400) Glue Gunner Coats Bloons in Glue, slowing them down to half speed. ($250) Military Dartling Gunner Uses a long range machine gun to launch darts at the last location you tapped or clicked. Great range and firerate but low pierce. ($1000) Sniper Monkey Fires a bullet that strips off 2 layers of Bloon on any Bloon on screen. Slow firerate but high damage. ($400) Monkey Buccaneer Shoots a single heavy dart from either side of the ship. Must be placed in water. ($600) Monkey Sub Fires a homing dart at Bloons from water. Low pierce but medium range and firerate. ($300) Monkey Ace Flies above the action, firing darts in all directions. Slow firerate but high pierce. ($800) Heli Pilot Fires two darts from where you last tapped on screen. Moderate firerate but high pierce. ($1500) Mortar Monkey Launches explosive shells at a fixed location on screen. Slow firerate but high pierce and damage. ($800) Ballista Monkey Uses a ballista to fire piercing arrows from a long range. Slow firerate but great pierce and range. ($900) Magic Wizard Monkey Casts spells that track down Bloons. Can be upgraded to gain more powerful weapons. ($500) Ninja Monkey Fires shurikens at Bloons with quick attack speed and long range. ($500) Super Monkey Fires darts at a hypersonic rate. Can be upgraded to fire streams of even stronger weapons. ($3000) Druid Throws 5 thorns at Bloons on screen. Can be upgraded to learn the spirits of the storm, jungle, and wrath. ($400) Alchemist Harnessing powers of science and magic, the Alchemist lobs potions that crack open and deal damage over time. Slow firerate but high pierce and damage. ($550) Flamethrower Monkey Sprays fire at Bloons, damaging them then more damage over time. Low range but good pierce and firerate. ($750) Support Spike Factory Automatically generates piles of spikes and dispenses them onto the track. Excellent way to pop Bloons that get past your defenses. ($750) Banana Farm Farms bananas that convert into money you can spend on more stuff. ($1200) Monkey Village Provides extra range to towers within its influence. Can be upgraded to provide more boosts. ($1200) Monkey Engineer Fires high-pierce nails at Bloons from a medium distance. Can be upgraded to build turrets and track items that provide extra popping power. ($500) Heroes Quincy Fires arrows that ricochet onto 2 targets. Good firerate and range but low pierce. ($700) Gwendolin Shoots blasts of fire with high pierce. Great pierce and firerate but short range. ($900) Striker Jones Shoots explosive shells from his bazooka that have a huge blast radius. Good firerate and pierce but low overall versatility. ($800) Obyn Greenfoot Sends homing wolf spirits to attack the Bloons. High pierce and damage but slow firerate. ($600) Captain Churchill Shoots piercing shells that explode 3 times. Great firerate and damage but very expensive. ($2000) Benjamin Hacks in $100 per round. Does not attack but can use abilities that support the monkeys' side. ($1200) Ezili Attacks Bloons with a curse that does damage over time. Low pierce and range but great attack speed and damage. ($600) Pat Fusty Punches Bloons within a medium-sized hit area. Great pierce and damage but short range. ($800) Mortis Throws his shovel in a straight path. It goes out and makes a return, dealing damage to Bloons both times. ($900)Category:Games Category:Sequels